1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fragmentation munitions, and more particularly, to an explosive fragmenting warhead type package having improved target-penetrating ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fragmentation type of warheads, bombs, rockets and the like have an annular body with an explosive charge in the center and rows of fragments or rods assembled around the center and contained in a thin outer cylindrical casing, for example. Some designs employ a solid type structure surrounding the explosive core, which splits into fragments at specially weakened points when the charge is set off. To penetrate an armored target when the fragments are thrown out by the high explosive, such fragments are designed to have as high a ballistic coefficient as possible, achieved by high density material and low cross-section area in the direction of travel, and to have high explosive launch velocity. The present invention is aimed at providing a higher relative velocity of high density fragments for a given initial size of package including explosive material and fragment material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,356 shows rod type penetrators having collapsible flared sections on the rear ends for aerodynamic stabilization during flight after separation at the time of explosion. Such stabilization has proved ineffective at the shorter distances from the explosion point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,327 discloses a fragmentation arrangement having keystone shaped fragments so that when assembled in curved fashion, the sides of the fragments will be in total contact with each other. However, when the fragments are separated from each other immediately after detonation, the internal pressure is at once drastically reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,900 discloses a spinning projectile assembly comprising a nose and a tail section separable by means of a longitudinally operating piston and cylinder when a contained explosive charge is detonated. A bundle of rods, initially surrounding the piston and cylinder, is thus freed to escape, and the rods fly apart due to centrifugal action only. The rods are preformed, in a certain embodiment, to triangular shapes and fitted side-by-side in alternate pointing directions for maximum packing density.